


February Words 04: Capital

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: February Words [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Slavery, Society that views Omegas as less than human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Peter dusted off one of his lapels, the flick-swish of his blunt fingernails preventing him from sprouting claws. It was a crude distraction technique, but one that he’d learned to use when dealing with fools.Please read the notes at the end of the piece for information on the slavery/dehuminization/dub-con tags. Also, remember that "Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings" means that any of themmightapply.





	February Words 04: Capital

Peter dusted off one of his lapels, the flick-swish of his blunt fingernails preventing him from sprouting claws. It was a crude distraction technique, but one that he’d learned to use when dealing with fools. The woman he was currently speaking to was, most certainly, a fool.

“I am well aware, Madam, that The Establishment is known only for providing the best of the best. It is why I chose to purchase my own wife here not five years ago.”

He’d not wanted the extra effort of courting another family at that time, wolf or human. But, as Alpha-Head he’d thought it proper, if he was to commercially source a wife, to spend the extra for a decent, pure, female omega wolf. He’d taken a long while to select, but had not regretted his choice. It was a pretty thing from a poor but purebred family. It knew its manners in public and spread its legs easily for him in private and understood that one of its children would eventually become the head of the Hale house. It was a little older now, and less attractive after four children than he’d prefer, however. He’d made the decision, therefore, as he was to be shopping for something official for his nephew, that he might allow himself something new and pretty, too.

It wasn’t as if Derek needed much; a simple and pliant body in which to plant his seed, and to hopefully keep him occupied and out of Peter’s way when he was not working. The cost of another female omega was out of the question, wolf or human, however, if Peter also wanted something or another for himself. That the vessel for his nephew’s seed should be a virgin, however, was an absolute necessity.

Peter had considered long and hard, and after a late night sherry or three with his old friend Christophe—a man whose wife was from a family of similar standing to his own, but whose toys were anything but—he had settled on a plan. The Madam at the desk before him might flutter and titter at the suggestion she had anything on offer but the finest female omegas, but Peter knew better.

He would find for his nephew a male human omega, and give it the Bite. If it survived, he’d pass it to Derek to Bite and claim as his own and it would, as a wolf, be very likely to survive the bearing of children, as human male omegas often weren’t.  

If the first omega did not turn, then Peter would have to give up one of the others he planned on purchasing today. He’d need to take a look at the backroom stock before he made any final decisions, but ideally he’d be walking out with three new acquisitions: two virgin human male omegas, and a human female omega that had already been spoiled and would therefore cost less than even the males. Peter would Bite each, and, again, if all was well, he’d have a wife for his nephew and a pair of toys for himself. If the first died instead of turning, well, he’d have one less plaything of his own.

Peter reddened his eyes at the Madam and she cowered a little, her own beta orange flashed back and then away. It wasn’t, really, good business for Peter to physically threaten someone, but she had stock that she’d not like made public, and she knew, beyond a doubt, that he was perfectly aware of that. The fact that he was Peter Hale, rumored to have snapped the necks of business rivals on several occasions, was after all, a useful reputation with some.

“Now, shall we try that again, Madam? You are going to fetch your special keys from the desk or the safe or wherever you think it is best to hide them, and then you are going to show me the  _other_ stock.”

She nodded and stood slowly and carefully.

♠

The basement, though cold, was not damp. It stretched out and along under several buildings either side of the terrace house he’d first walked into. The stock all smelled of fear and cheap soap, but were otherwise healthy.

Peter took little time selecting the best of the lot she offered. He was delighted to find that at least the first half of his plan came to an easy fruition.

He chose an omega boy for his own, with pale eyes and golden curls and a cocklet he would surely enjoy watching spurt. The girl — abandoned back to the Establishment when it was found it couldn’t carry a child — was so similar in looks it might have been the blond boy’s sister. Peter would enjoy having them separately, or together. He might even, if he was to truly indulge himself, make them fuck his wife.

His nephew’s gift was more difficult, but in the end Peter chose a doe-eyed human boy for Derek. It had pale skin and a mouth so tempting that Peter almost considered keeping it for himself. Derek was a soft-hearted fool, and would dote and fawn over it even more easily if it was pure when he first tasted it. And, of course, Peter was, occasionally, generous.

Satisfied with his purchases, he requested them delivered to his door the next day, scrubbed clean with decent soap and dressed as finely as the remainder of the money he’d set aside would allow. He’d spent well.

He glanced at his watch as he walked out onto the street in front of The Establishment, and thought that he could go to the club a little early. He’d used time and money to best advantage today, on both his nephew’s future and his own happiness. A little celebrating was not out of the question.

 

 

♠

_Capital (n - econ): a factor of production that is not wanted for itself but for its ability to help in producing other goods_

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is shopping for people. In the society he's in this is normal, however, so I've tagged it as dub-con rather than non-con. He refers to the omegas he purchases as boys and girls, but uses the pronoun 'it' for them all. There is no sex described in this piece, however Peter does consider what he might be able to do with the people he buys for himself (Isaac and Erica).
> 
> Please let me know if there is a tag I should add. 
> 
> _Edit: Changed some numbers._
> 
> This fic is from a [prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr.
> 
> _Though I'm fine with people wanting to create most fanworks [art, podfic, fanmix, translations] of this story, I'd prefer that no direct "sequel" be written as I have my own planned (eventually). Thank you._


End file.
